User talk:Death2theFurbies23
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Stop Hey please stop uploading images to Darthipedia, everything you have thusfar uploaded is in violation of our image policy. For more information on the subject read this guide. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Image:Snowtrooper.jpg still needs a source and information template on it. Also try to create articles following the manual of style and please categorize your new articles upon creation. Other then that keep up the good work and have fun editing. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Multiple accounts I have reasons to believe that you are the same user as User:DarthZach23. The use of multiple accounts is not allowed on Darthipedia, please choose one account you wish to edit with and I will derect the other account to it. If you do not choose I will do it for you. Also, the DarthZach23 account was blocked for failing to properly source and licence images after prior warnings, one of those images was this one. That was deleted and re-uploaded by you. Please follow our policies or your ability to edit will be taken away from you for an unknown duration. If you have any questions contact one of our administrators instead of creating other accounts which you will use to break to policies. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC)